Marina Bay MRT Station
|other = Bus, Taxi|structure = Underground|platform = 6 (2 island platforms, 2 side platforms (U/C))|depth = 38m (When Thomson East-Coast Line is built)|levels = 2 (4 when Thomson East-Coast Line is built)|tracks = 4 (6 when Thomson East-Coast Line is built)|parking = No|opened = 4 November 1989 (North South Line) 14 January 2012 (Circle Line) 2021 (Thomson-East Coast Line)|electrified = Yes|ADA = Yes|operator = SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation)|zone = 1|former = Telok Ayer Basin, Marina South|platforms = Island}}Marina Bay MRT Station is an underground Mass Rapid Transit interchange station on the North South Line and Circle Line in Downtown Core, Singapore. The station is designed by Aedas. It was the southern terminus of the North South Line until late November 2014 and early 2017. During peak hours, Circle Line trains that begin from here terminate at HarbourFront MRT station, with a few trains terminating at Stadium. However, during off peak hours, usually all trains departing here terminate at Stadium. The Circle Line station was awarded the winner of Small Project Award at the World Architecture Festival in 2012. When the Thomson-East Coast Line opens in 2021, Marina Bay will become a triple-line interchange station, just like Dhoby Ghaut and Outram Park. Circle Line trains that begin from here terminate at HarbourFront MRT station, with a few trains terminating at Stadium during peak hours. However, during off peak hours, usually all trains departing here terminate at Stadium. Marina Bay Mall is a new shopping mall to replace the portion of East Coast Parkway that is already expunged. It will be owned by CapitaMalls Asia and construction will start in 2014. History Marina Bay NSL station and tunnels were built as part of NSL Contract 310. On 8 January 2006, this station had their bomb explosions in terrorist attacks. Circle Line Contract 901 for the construction and completion of Marina Bay CCL station was awarded to local company Hock Lian Seng Infrastructure Pte. Ltd. for S$348.4 million in Feb 2008. The scope also includes addition and alteration works to the existing North South Line (NSL) Marina Bay station, localised diversions of the East Coast Parkway and Marina Street as well as demolition of an expunged vehicular underpass. The Circle Line station was designed by Aedas Architecture. As an integral part of Singapore’s Marina Bay development and an interchange station for two major metro lines, Marina Bay Station is located in a public park. The design aims to integrate the station into the park landscape through landscaping. The translucent ETFE canopy acts as a skylight to allow natural light penetrating deep into the underground hall. To further minimise the visual impact of the station to the surrounding park landscape, only the lift, entrance glazed enclosure, lightweight canopy and reflective pool are visible on street level, giving users full view of the park from the station entrance. Since the opening of the Circle Line platforms, this station is the first underground station in the Singapore MRT to have its platform above the concourse level. Ground freezing will be applied for the first time in Singapore rail construction when building the Thomson-East Coast Line part of this station, where it under-cross the existing North-South Line and Circle Line tunnels. On 15 June 2015, train services between Marina Bay and Marina South Pier Stations was disrupted after a train fault at Marina Bay Station. Cash top-ups are no longer accepted at Passenger Service Centres from 21 November 2017, at Marina Bay MRT Station. Temporary Maintenance Facility Just beside the Circle Line station is the former Downtown Line Temporary Maintenance Facility. As Downtown Line Stage 1 (22 Dec 2013 to 26 Dec 2015) was disconnected from the main depot at Gali Batu, the Temporary Maintenance Facility was used to provide for low-level maintenance work for the Bombardier Movia C951 rolling stock prior to the opening of Downtown Line Stage 2. In the meantime, trains used the Circle Line’s Kim Chuan Depot for the launching of trains and major maintenance works. The Temporary Maintenance Facility was built as part of the Circle Line Extension and is now used for stabling Circle Line trains. Concealed from view behind a concrete partition wall, the facility can be seen from the scissors crossing just north of the station, with a single access track joining the northbound track. Platforms Marina Bay Station currently has four platforms, with the North South Line (NSL) and the Circle Line (CCL) occupying two platforms each. The future Thomson-East Coast Line will add another two platforms to the station. Firstly, the North South Line platforms are arranged in a conventional island platform layout. Full-height Platform screen doors isolate the air-conditioned station from the tunnel environment, enhancing commuter safety and station comfort. Passenger Information Systems, which are plasma display screens located at each platform, display expected train arrival times, destinations and key messages. Tactile flooring helps to guide the visually-handicapped from the platform to the station exits and other platforms on connecting rail lines. A set of escalators, stairs and lifts connect to the concourse above. As shown in the diagram above, platforms at Marina Bay are used both for train turnarounds and trains heading to/from Marina South Pier. Using a set of points north of the station, terminating trains arriving from Raffles Place arrive at either Platform A or B to before heading back towards Raffles Place and Jurong East. At the same time, passing-through-trains call at Platform B towards Marina South Pier, and at Platform A towards Jurong East. The Circle Line platform also uses a conventional island platform layout. Similar to the NSL platforms, Full-height Platform screen doors isolate the air-conditioned station from the tunnel environment, enhancing commuter safety and station comfort. Passenger Information Systems, which are plasma display screens located at each platform, display expected train arrival times, destinations and key messages. Tactile flooring helps to guide the visually-handicapped from the platform to the station exits and other platforms on connecting rail lines. A set of escalators, stairs and lifts connect to the concourse two floors below. As part of the Circle Line Extension, train services on the Circle Line will operate as a shuttle between Marina Bay and Stadium stations throughout most of the day. However, during the weekday peak hours, train services from Marina Bay will serve the full line, operating between Marina Bay and HarbourFront stations. Both platforms are utilized alternately by terminating trains. With the platforms at Basement 1 accessible only via the Transfer Hall at Basement 3, Marina Bay CCL station is the first underground MRT station to have its platform level above the concourse level. Just beside the Circle Line station is the former Downtown Line Temporary Maintenance Facility. As Downtown Line Stage 1 (22 Dec 2013 to 26 Dec 2015) was disconnected from the main depot at Gali Batu, the Temporary Maintenance Facility was used to provide for low-level maintenance work for the Bombardier Movia C951 rolling stock prior to the opening of Downtown Line Stage 2. In the meantime, trains used the Circle Line’s Kim Chuan Depot for the launching of trains and major maintenance works. The Temporary Maintenance Facility was built as part of the Circle Line Extension and is now used for stabling Circle Line trains. Concealed from view behind a concrete partition wall, the facility can be seen from the scissors crossing just north of the station, with a single access track joining the northbound track. Concourse North South Line and Circle Line ticket concourses are located at Basement 1 and Basement 2 respectively. They feature faregates for automatic fare collection and provides access between paid and unpaid areas of the station, with at least one bidirectional wide-swinging gate for the benefit of passengers-in-wheelchairs and those carrying bulky items or travelling with prams. Their faregates were TITAN faregates and were changed in 3 July 2012, and to provide larger crowds when Gardens by the Bay was opened. General Ticketing Machines allow commuters to purchase tickets for single or multiple journeys, and along with TransitLink Add Value Machines (NSL) and Top-up Machines (CCL), offer contactless card transactions. The station offices at each concourse function as a Passenger Service Centre, and is staffed during operating hours, where commuters may make travel inquiries or perform card transactions using cash payment. Connecting the NSL concourse and the CCL concourse is the transfer linkway at Basement 2, which provides a paid link between both lines for the benefit of transfer commuters. Near the CCL concourse, the transfer linkway emerges at an atrium where a set of five escalators (3 in paid areas and 2 outside of paid areas) descend to the B3 Transfer Hall, where passengers can ascend to the CCL platforms. The unpaid areas reaching deep into B3 are provisions for the future Thomson-East Coast Line station and a pedestrian mall network linking with future adjacent buildings. Several faregates separate the paid and unpaid areas at Basement 3. Toilets are located in the unpaid areas of both concourse levels. There are no retail shops located in this station. Station layout Exits Marina Bay MRT station has two exits leading to ground level (A and B), of which only Exit A offers barrier-free accessibility for the disabled. More exits will be built in the future. *A: Bayfront Avenue Taxi Stand *B: Asia Square, Central Boulevard, Marina Bay City Gallery, Marina Bay Financial Centre , Marina Bay Link Mall, Marina Bay Residences, Marina Bay Sands, Marina Bay Suites, Marina Boulevard, The Promontory @ Marina Bay, Marina One It is possible to walk 500 meters to Downtown MRT Station from Exit B of the station. Among of these, it is only the transfer where patronage is received from Marina South Pier to Bayfront MRT Station via Marina Bay MRT. Due to the opening of Downtown Line (Downtown MRT Station), and major reorganisation of Marina Bay roads, it capped to its certain extent. Passenger Usage Patterns An an interchange station linking the North South Line with the Circle Line extension, Marina Bay station encounters moderate numbers of transfer passengers between the two lines along with moderate demand from limited surrounding developments. Demand is expected to increase manyfold when the new Central Business District develops in the surrounding area. Transport connections Rail References External links * Category:Downtown Core (Singapore) Category:Railway stations opened in 1989 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations